


Shelter

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV Lydia Riera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Lydia has always taken in strays.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC or One Day at a Time. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for day 3 of the 400 for 40 challenge. Also written for the prompt kitchen for the 100 fandoms challenge. Mick is a young kid in this fic who has already lost his family in the fire which differs from the show as it showed him to be older so it's a bit more comic book for his origins.

It’s a shriek that catches Lydia’s attention and has her going to the window. The child, she’s often seen clomping down the sidewalk in his heavy coat, is hanging onto the doorknob of the shabby house across the street. Her neighbors have warned her to stay away from this boy, there are rumors that he set his house on fire with his whole family inside then stood there and watched it burn. She’s not sure how anyone would expect such a small child to do anything but get himself to safety, but she’s new in town so what can she say?

Lydia watches as the young boy lets go of the doorknob and slides down into a lump on his uncle’s porch. She checks that Penelope is still sleeping in her crib, tells Berto’s mother that she needs to go out for a moment, then makes her way across the street and through the overgrown yard. He watches her wearily through big blue-grey eyes as she makes her way up the porch and sits near him. He flinches when she touches his tear stained cheek, but when all she does is slide her hand up to brush the hair out of his face he sighs. He lets her gather her into her lap and rock him as he finishes crying. She rubs his back as she wonders where his uncle is.

“Bad day?” she asks when he’s still and quiet in her arms.

He nods.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” she tells him as she helps him to his feet and takes his hand. He lets her grab his backpack then lead him back to her house. He’s reluctant when she wants to hang his coat in her front closet, but eventually lets her and takes off his shoes without protest. Then he lets her wash his face. He nods when she asks if he has homework. She gets a snack and tells him use the table near her kitchen, so she can finish making dinner. “Are you able to talk?”

He chews on his bottom lip as he stares longingly at the cookies on the table.

“I’m Lydia,” she prompts. “What would you like me to call you?”

“Mick,” he whispers.

She thanks him, then gets him started on his homework as she decides to let Berto talk her out of giving his uncle a piece of her mind.


End file.
